


Made it Home

by Poledancingdinos



Series: Syverson x Reader [3]
Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Military, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Sy is more eager than usual to get home to you now that he is on leave.
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader, Captain Syverson/You
Series: Syverson x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001223
Kudos: 14





	Made it Home

Sy was being rude, he was fully aware of that fact, but he also could not have cared less. Maybe the men that had been under his command for a longer amount of time would explain to the recruits why he was ignoring them and not saying goodbye. He was marching towards the exit as fast as he could without accidentally tackling anyone in the process. Aika followed dutifully as she always did. One bag over his shoulder, the other hanging by his side, he stepped out of the doors and into one of the cabs queued up on the street.

Normally you were always there to greet your husband when he returned from deployment, but he hadn’t warned you this time. This time, he couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing you if his leave fell through. Sure, it had happened before like the time he almost missed your wedding because his leave had been pushed back but this time… it wasn’t just about you.

The hour-long cab ride to your house felt like the longest hour of his year-long deployment. The captain was so close yet still oh-so-far from being by your side and from having you in his arms. Sy focused his attention on the sky as it shifted from a dark orange and pink to a deep indigo color.

The driver pulled up to the curb in front of your shared home and stated the amount he was owed for the ride. Sy didn’t listen and simply threw a series of bills onto the front seat. The driver opened his mouth to give the larger man a comment about his manners but cut himself off when he saw the generous tip.

Sy shuffled out of the car and stood on the sidewalk, staring at the white porch, taking in the site, finally letting it sink in that he was, in fact, home. Aika’s whine pulled him out of his thoughts. She sat by the front door looking over her shoulder at the captain, impatiently waiting for him to come open the door.

Sy’s boots felt like anchors keeping him in place. Each step felt heavier than the one before as he walked up the creaky wooden steps. He had his keys in his pack, but he chose to knock, not wanting to alarm you by barging in on your dinner. He pulled the screen open and knocked three times on the blue door, the color you had chosen because it matched his eyes and you wanted him to be a part of your home even if he was thousands of miles away.

You disengaged the lock before opening the door only enough to peek through. You remained frozen for a few seconds, your eyes looking up and down at the man in front of you. Sy didn’t move or say a single word as he let your mind process his sudden presence. The door swung open with a loud squeak as you threw yourself at your husband, finally convinced that he wasn’t a simple hallucination.

He caught you in his strong arms as you knew he would, as he always did. You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, holding on with every fiber of your being. Tears fell down your cheeks, dampening your husband’s shirt but neither of you cared.

“Where is she?” he asked with a small, content sigh.

You released his waist, allowing him to set you back down. Your hand found his as you guided him silently into the house. He bent down just enough to drag his bags past the threshold and shut the door behind him.

That heavy feeling was back in his limbs as he followed you up the stairs. You walked to the end of the hall and turned into the small dimly lit bedroom. Aika had already found her way up and was sitting next to the crib, peering through the bars at the tiny occupant.

You ushered your husband forward and watched him bend over the rail, starring down at his daughter for the first time. Her eyes were closed, and her arms wiggled every now and then, having just fallen asleep. You watched your husband as he grabbed the edge of the crib with both hands, resisting the urge to pick up his sleeping daughter. All the stress that marked his face when you first saw him at your door had faded away into awe and pure, unadulterated bliss.

“She has your eyes,” you whispered softly.

His head shut up in surprise having forgotten that there weren’t only two people in the little nursery.

“Yeah?” he whispered back with a large grin spread across his face and a spark in his eye that you thought you would never see again. You could see the trails left by the tears that had rolled down his cheeks before being stopped by his thick beard.

You nodded and moved to his side. He immediately wrapped you in a tight embrace, burying his face in your neck.

“Thank you. You’ve made me so happy; I don’t know how I can ever repay you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“You made it home. That’s all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
